


灵车（？）

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 桑克瑞德/mob女（？）预警：第一人称。血腥描写。
Kudos: 1





	灵车（？）

当我的意识归于我自己，我发现这是一场暗红色的梦。漫无边际，在视野的边缘、思维帘幕之外——延伸，舒展，覆盖……涌动的暗红。  
我遗忘了很多事，遗忘了什么是遗忘，遗忘了为什么要想起，甚至在下一秒就不再记得，这里是毫无逻辑可言的梦境荒原。  
头顶熊熊燃烧着乌黑的太阳，刺目的昏暗光芒中降落赤色的火雨，在蜂蜜般的岩浆中裂开的土地……我知道，我记得，我来到过这里……  
“……嗯…”  
我看得见——在乌色的火焰中、在我的眼前，白得刺眼，宛如刺穿夜幕笼罩的月光箭矢。我认出来，那是女人柔软的腰肢，被烈焰的红光照明、染上浅淡的玫瑰色，娇嫩的颜色。  
有想要触碰的念头就可以触碰？  
想要被回应也会有回应？  
我不敢置信，但很快又接受了梦境之主的安排，发自内心觉得再自然不过。  
那双细白的手靠过来拥住我的肩，推着我的后背让我把脸贴在肤质细腻的胸膛。我感觉她在笑，抚摸我的头发，接着，如果她要开口，就应该说些优秀风趣的床伴语录。她似乎看穿了我，于是就什么都不说了。那么什么都不说也好，她和煦的笑容让人平静，我并不会挑剔。  
我很快和她抱在一起，耳内是周围滋滋燃烧的细碎声响，手掌在炽热的尘土中干燥开裂，有些微被炙烤的胀痛。她的脸在变幻莫测的光影中，我对这张脸印象很淡。  
我的身体比我的理智更了解我，记得我工作忙碌、人际关系稳定、心情也在正常范围内起伏，没有必要也没有时间，平静而过分充实的生活导致我已经很久没有和人上过床，以至于我居然做起春梦……但是那又有什么不好？我是我自己梦境的俘虏，也合乎道理。  
我的眼前发暗，我亲吻她，没有什么原因，这是我从她们身上学到的礼节。脖颈、锁骨、乳房……我留下了许多莓果色泽的吻痕，由敏感的嘴唇感受过皮肤前后的变化以及她微微升高的体温，仿佛正如字面意思上的“品尝”，这使我的身体也开始燥热，后背浮起薄薄的汗；她同样满意，像我那些讨人喜欢的露水情人，温热的肌肤贴合我的怀抱，这感觉令人很舒适。  
我将彼此充血躁动的地方相靠、磨蹭，为了解除精神上的饥渴，她像温驯的绵羊一般对一切发展都显得顺从，缠着我的手臂像依附立柱生长的藤蔓。  
柔软，潮湿，温暖，芬芳。绵密的快感在仅有的意识中窜动，视野和画面闪烁着切割成碎片，不记得前因、不知晓后果，所有的事物开始或终结，我只觉得也许我确实享受到了肉体层面上平凡而常有的快乐……在精神里，从精神中。  
再接下去，我的耳朵便紧紧贴着她的心口，手背在烈火外感受到了滚烫的热度，然而玫瑰的馨香和鼓动的心跳清晰地占据了我大部分的感知，我毫无防备，沉醉其中。  
“拂晓血盟的……桑克瑞德大人……呵呵。”  
她的语气轻柔，带着余韵中慵懒迷人的醉意，声音像夜莺啼啭，是女性才能发出的美。  
但是，特别的、特别的、特别……格外地……有印象……  
我记得……  
——拂晓血盟的、桑克瑞德大人！哈哈哈……  
——我不会说的！呵呵、我不会告诉任何人的！我等的神明……  
——听从祂的呼唤……拥抱祂神圣洁净的火焰吧，愚蠢的人！  
——啊啊、至高无上的、尊贵的存在……请您回应我等的祈祷，降临世间……  
——请您赐予我等慈悲……伊弗利特大人……  
——伊弗利特大人！我是您永远、永远、永远的仆从！  
声嘶力竭后的嗓音沙哑可怖，布满血丝的癫狂双眼再也不复往日清明，冰冷的水从她的顶上浇下，水珠顺着潮湿的发丝串连滴落，混着激动而狂乱的泪水将地面洇湿，镣铐着四肢的锁链哗哗直响。  
我移开视线，其他的卫兵也都对我摇了摇头。显然，彻底被蛮神精炼的人已经是无可救药的了。  
可怜又可悲的人。  
因此， **我杀了她。**  
她是我审问的对象，我理所当然地亲手为她负责。  
当我用匕首割开她的喉咙，我专注地望着她，为她送别。然而直到她生命消逝的最后一刻，她的眼中都再没有理智一瞬闪现的痕迹……也对，那怎么想都只能是奇迹了，我不该抱无用的希望。  
反复呢喃着“伊弗利特大人”的声音终于彻底消失了，动脉中喷涌出的鲜血将她胸前的衣物完全浸成湿润的红色，在昏暗的地牢里闪动着鲜亮的光彩。从那道撕裂的肉红口中涌出来的血好像无穷无尽，鲜血特有的腥味让周围的人纷纷皱起了眉。她空洞的眼睛朝向天空——地牢结网的天花板——仿佛那里有着正在燃烧的乌黑的太阳。  
尽管早就对这样的场景习以为常，却仍旧感到失望。  
“走，下一个。”我冷静地对其他人说，接着转身离开了牢房。

我的视线上移，从那道在素白躯体上被人为割开的鲜红色刀口中，粘稠又湿滑的血液汩汩涌出，飞溅到我的脸上，沿着彼此紧贴的胸口，缓慢地、急速地、淌了下去。落在地上，滚进飞扬的灰尘中沾满污渍；落在洁净的火焰里，蒸发成一簇白色的雾气；落在涌动着暗红海浪的深渊，成为被我的小刀上的血槽引出的最终的生命力。  
那血液是新鲜的，比体表的温度要滚烫许多，令我的肌肤像是被灼烧了一样。它明明潮湿，填满指缝和皮肤上的纹理时，却显得干涩、粘腻，不能甩脱、不能轻易洗净……那样独特又凄苦的触感……  
我察觉到，依靠着我的这具身体中的力气正逐渐地消失；那双疯狂的眼睛大睁着，失去生命的光彩，就在我的头颅上方；而在这薄薄的皮肉下，贮藏着的血流淌出许多，如今已经没过了我的腰。  
还会更高，还会更多。  
“……”  
我没有抬起眼，再也不敢抬起眼，去直视一个近在咫尺的狂信徒的脸。我和她无法分离，我们都在漆黑的太阳下燃烧，她的血是沸腾的，狂热地舔舐我皮肤的每一寸。  
我低垂着眼，看着失去血色后的苍白与乌青，那使我不被永无止境的、永恒的烈焰所吞没，仍紧紧攥住最后一线清明。  
粉红的水花轻拍我的喉咙，跃动的火焰在红色的海上投下了光影，在海面之下、海的深处，那里有着所谓的、神明的脸。  
我无话可说，无法言语，只能呼吸，不停地呼吸，在火海中汲取仅剩的最后一点氧气，企图活得更久……活得更久。  
更久。

\--  
我喘着气，发现自己从一场梦境中苏醒。  
不知道为什么感觉很不安，我掀开被子坐了起来。  
紧接着我发现了一件让我意外的事：在这种时刻，坐在我旁边的人居然是帕帕力莫。  
沉稳的拉拉菲尔族合上书本，扶了扶单眼镜，将视线投向我。他没有马上就开口，像是观察了一下我的表情，然后才谨慎地对我说：“我看你睡得很不安稳，需要我对你用点熟睡的魔法……你、桑克瑞德，你脸怎么突然白了？”  
“我……”  
我愣了下，忙抬起手使劲捏住脸，才发现确实有着奇怪的僵硬。于是我赶紧甩甩头让自己放松下来。  
我想要解释那可能是因为刚刚做了什么梦，但是却想不起来到底是什么样的内容，也根本不记得是普通的梦还是噩梦，只觉得不算休息得很好、有一点疲惫……从帕帕力莫关切了几秒钟的表情来看，可能是个噩梦？我自己都不知道了。  
“审问那些人让你很疲惫吗？”帕帕力莫从椅子上下来，站在床前看着我。  
“不，没什么……”我对上他的眼睛，“你知道的，我很熟悉也很擅长这个。大概就真的只是没休息好，别担心。而且，我们也一定要得到有关蛮神的更多情报……”  
我停顿了下，感觉胸中有什么新遗留下来的、躁动着的感情，正在促使我去语气认真地说一句必要的宣誓：“为了再也没有牺牲者。”  
“这样吗，”帕帕力莫与我对视几秒，点点头，转过身正欲离开，临走前又回头看了我一眼，“那么你就好好休息吧，桑克瑞德，我们还有很多地方需要你呢。”他微笑了一下。  
我像往常那样笑了：“啊、是是，你也赶快和你的搭档会合去吧。”  
房间的门被关上之后，我收回望向门口的视线，余光瞥见自己的手上生着常年持刀时磨出的茧，而那就是我的价值的证明之一。  
我握紧了这只手，在心中默默地向自己发誓：为了我珍视的人们。

-


End file.
